


the love that comes from giggling kisses

by countlessmonths



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, GIGGLE DUO, Heeseung loves him too, Jake is in LOVE, Lee Heeseung is Pretty, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sim Jaeyun | Jake is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Sleepy Kisses, i miss heejake, make it a tag, ramen date yeah yeah, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countlessmonths/pseuds/countlessmonths
Summary: Is his hyung being nice? Is he flirting? Is he just being Lee Heeseung..? There are so many possibilities but not enough evidence to do anything...Yet, Jake thinks this is a chance he should take.“You’ve been working so hard,” Jake starts quietly. His hand comes up and rubs the back of Heeseung’s head softly. His fingers run through the strands and he tries to calm his heart. “You’re doing so well hyung, and all of the members know it. I know it. You’re always doing your best for everyone. You deserve the best. Sleep well, hyung. You deserve it, okay?”Heeseung rubs his face into Jake’s shirt. Long legs wrap around Jake’s left one and hold him close. “Thank you,” Heeseung says quietly.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	the love that comes from giggling kisses

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy ! no one writes for these two SO I HAD TO TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS
> 
> i just wanted a fic where jake calls heeseung pretty THATS ALL I WANTED !  
> plz...more fics
> 
> yes this hasnt been edited yet, read at ur own will! ILL EDIT IT ONE DAY

It happens accidentally, actually. Seriously, Jake didn’t mean to find this information. 

It’s late, around midnight, and the kids are preparing for bed. At 2AM everyone will be asleep. That’s the schedule of this house; of this family. Jake had been the first to clean up, which leads to him being the first to settle down. 

Now he sits on his bed, scrolling through Twitter. It’s become a nightly routine for him—open the app, scroll through ENGENEs tweets. One thing that he has been specifically interested in lately is the fanart tag. It’s amazing to see how talented the fans are. Jake wishes he could like every single post. Alas, there are so many pieces of art and not enough time. 

Recently, there’s been a lot more fanart. With the fan-calls going on and their interactions with fans spreading online, many have been drawing out scenarios. It’s really cute! There’s fanart of Sunoo and Riki smiling brightly. Jungwon, Sunghoon, and Jay doing numerous poses or reenacting something they’ve said; Heeseung, in particular, had a piece that makes Jake pause. 

It’s adorable--drawn in a blocky art style; a “guide” for taking care of the eldest of Enhypen. The steps written are from Heeseung’s own words: tell him he’s pretty three times a day, pat his head when he’s feeling down, play with him when he’s bored, and compliment him when he’s upset. 

Jake’s brain stops, his phone falls on his face and makes him hiss and then he’s scrambling to pick the piece of tech up before anyone can see its screen. Under the art is the fan-call in which Heeseung said all of these things.

Jake feels around in his bed and hurries to find his airpods. He wastes no time in shoving them into his ears and then turning the volume up. Heeseung’s voice is sweet, as always. His voice jumps around and little quick laughs interrupt his sentences. Jake can feel his heart swooning at the words his hyung speaks. 

Jake likes Heeseung—he thought he was hiding it pretty well! Until Sunoo and Sunghoon cornered him after practice one day. Riki and Heeseung had already left, the two were planning to go home and play Fifa after a long day of work. As soon as they left, the duo took their move. 

“Hyung,” Sunoo started and the tone of his voice had put Jake on edge. Sunghoon standing there also made the atmosphere a bit more tense; he noticed that Jungwon and Jay had paused their conversation to look over at the commotion. 

“Yeah?” Jake had asked slowly. He thought of everything that had happened this week; did he do something wrong? Something that would have made the other two upset? 

“Heeseung-hyung is not a piece of food,” Sunghoon said sarcastically; the glint in his eyes full of teasing and the smile on his face telling that he knows everything. Jake watched as Sunoo let out a laugh, Jay sighed, and Jungwon looked around with wide eyes and a confused face; their young leader was always left out of the loop.

“Was it that obvious?” Jake asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked down to the ground, his cheeks tinting red. Sunghoon slapped him on the back then threw an arm around his friend. 

“It was very obvious! Sunoo-yah and I have been waiting for the right time.”

“Riki found out first, actually,” Sunoo told the two. “He said, ‘Jake-hyung looks at Heeseung-hyung so much I’m starting to think he’s in love’.” Sunoo tucked an arm around Jake’s waist and hugged him. He grinned as he looked at his hyung. “The problem is that Heeseungie-hyung is oblivious to affection that is not straight-forward.” 

That was...about a month ago? Jake assumes. Since then he’s had no shame and tried flirting with his hyung a bit...but, as Sunoo had said, Heeseung takes it shyly and friendly and then pats Jake’s head. A soft, “Jaeyunie, you’re so thoughtful” leaves his lips along with a smile and Jake is left speechless every time. A gushy, goofy smile falls onto his own face and he feels content with these little compliments from his hyung. 

Though, as time passes, Jake feels himself wanting to be around Heeseung more. He wants to just constantly be around the elder and Jungwon—now that he is aware of the situation—has taken notice and said, “if something happens between you two let me know. I’ll support you no matter what, but I need to be ready if the company has something to say.” Sunghoon and Jay have taken to teasing him whenever Heeseung isn’t around. Riki and Sunoo don’t talk about it much, but sometimes the duo get in a mood and tease Jake constantly and drop hints even if Heeseung is around (it gives Jake a heart attack every time). 

The door opens and in comes five other teenagers. They all gather into their beds, and talk to each other. Sunghoon sits onto Jake’s bed and leans back on his friend. “I’m so tired,” Sunghoon tells him, sighing. “My body feels boneless and stiff at the same time.” 

Jake makes sure his phone is off and sits up. Sunghoon just falls over with the movement. “Go to your own bed and sleep,” Jake tells him with a laugh. Sunoo is already resting, the younger falling into his bed and bringing his blanket close. Riki lies in bed, phone close to his face as he plays a game. Jay already has his eye covering on and tries to fall asleep quickly. Jungwon scrolls through his phone, but falls asleep easily. 

“That’s such a good idea but my bones hurt, I can't move,” Sunghoon says. “Let me sleep.” And with that Sunghoon climbs over and lies on Jake’s pillow. He covers himself with the blanket before Jake can respond. 

“Sunghoon…” Jake whispers harshly. He shakes the other momentarily but gets no response. Outside of the bedroom, there’s an almost inaudible click of a door. Jake listens and hears shuffling. He sits up, hears the sound of a shower begin, then he gets up. 

Heeseung’s shoes are now joining the other pairs; the shower is running and there’s quiet humming. Jake stands still for a moment and thinks about what he should do. 

The older stayed out later; after dance practice he went straight to the studio to work on his own production skills. He’s been working extremely hard—Heeseung has always been someone that is dedicated, but recently he’s been working himself to the bone. 

Jake finds himself wandering into the kitchen after making sure the bedroom door is shut. He turns the stove on and starts cooking ramyeon. By the time Heeseung is out of the shower, Jake has two bowls put onto the table with glasses of water. He puts vitamins next to Heeseung’s glass and waits for his hyung. 

Heeseung peaks around the corner wearing big pajamas that make him look smaller than usual; his hair is wet and long, his eyes wide as he looks at the table. His eyelashes dust over his cheeks as he blinks, and Jake is stunned once again by how beautiful his hyung is.

“I, uhm, I made ramyeon, hyung. I thought you must be tired from working so much…” Jake shyly tells. 

“Oh, Jaeyunie,” Heeseung smiles. He sits down next to Jake and hugs the other; a fresh and gentle smell of heaven envelopes Jake and he tries his hardest not to melt in his hyungs embrace. “You really are so thoughtful, what did I do to deserve someone like you in life?” Heeseung asks quietly. Jake let’s an uneasy laugh leave his lips. He feels a fuzziness in his chest and can hear static in his head. Heeseung pulls away, his arms leaving from where they were wrapped around Jake’s neck. His smile is sincere. “Let’s eat and get a good rest, okay?” 

Heeseung starts eating and Jake just nods his head. They eat in a comfortable silence; Heeseung drinks his water and takes his vitamins. When they’re done eating, Jake cleans up the dishes while Heeseung offers to wipe down the stove and table. Quietly they turn off the lights and head into the bedroom. 

Heeseung shines a light from his phone to make sure he doesn’t trip and wake the other members up. He catches a glance of Sunghoon sprawled out in Jake’s bed. Jake himself sighs and makes a reminder in his head to not be so lenient with his best friend. 

“Goodnight, hyung—“

“Do you want to sleep with me, Jaeyunie?” Heeseung asks as he scoots over in his own bunk. He lifts the cover, his tired eyes look at Jake. The younger gulps, his knees feeling weak. 

“Are you sure?” he asks quietly and he regrets it immediately because the only response he gets is a sleepy little giggle from his hyung and a quiet “yes, yunie.” 

Jake feels himself melt as he lays in the bed next to his hyung. His heart beats loudly in his ears as he feels Heeseung cover them both with the blanket. Simultaneously, Jake thinks, this is the best and worst experience of his life. It doesn’t get much better than this in his situation—but it also doesn’t get much more nerve racking. 

Until it does.

Heeseung lets out a shaky sigh, his eyes are closed and he moves his body slightly. His arm wraps around Jake’s torso and his head comes to rest between Jake’s chest and neck. Warm breath gently ghost over Jake’s collarbones and he feels his heart speed up even faster. He can't think...but he tries hard.

Is his hyung being nice? Is he flirting? Is he just being Lee Heeseung..? There are so many possibilities but not enough evidence to do anything...Yet, Jake thinks this is a chance he should take. 

“You’ve been working so hard,” Jake starts quietly. His hand comes up and rubs the back of Heeseung’s head softly. His fingers run through the strands and he tries to calm his heart. “You’re doing so well hyung, and all of the members know it. I know it. You’re always doing your best for everyone. You deserve the best. Sleep well, hyung. You deserve it, okay?”

Heeseung rubs his face into Jake’s shirt. Long legs wrap around Jake’s left one and hold him close. “Thank you,” Heeseung says quietly. If Jake’s shirt gets a little wet he ignores it; his heart rate calms, and he simply continues to run his fingers through his hyung’s hair until they both fall asleep. 

In the morning, Jake is the first to wake up out of the two. He sees the top of Heeseung’s head first, he can smell the shampoo and lotion that the older uses and all the memories from last night come back to him. Somehow, now that the hardest part has passed, Jake finds himself relaxed and enjoying these moments. He lets out a breath and lets the warmness of Heeseung engulf him.

Eventually, Jake does wake up completely. He has to untangle himself from Heeseung and that leads to the elder waking up as well. Together they walk out of the bedroom and find that Jungwon and Sunoo have left for school; Riki is cleaning dishes; in the living room Sunghoon and Jay sit next to each other as they lounge around. 

“Good morning, hyungs,” Riki says with a warm smile. He’s been having some rough mornings recently—everyone knows it. The kid has been spending his morning moping around, so it’s refreshing to see him smiling so early. 

Heeseung must think the same because he grins and teases Riki easily; he pinches the youngests cheek and pokes it. Then he laughs when Riki whines. Jake smiles and joins his friends on the couch. The duo look at him for a moment, and then they burst out into laughter. “What?” Jake asks, but he knows already. 

“What?” Jay says as he looks around dramatically. “What do you mean you got kicked out of your bed and had to share one with Heeseung-hyung which then led to you two cuddling for some reason until ten in the morning?” 

“Ten-thirty,” Sunghoon corrects with a nod and a finger raised. 

“Right. Ten- _ thirty _ . Did you sleep well, Jake-yah? You never sleep that long.” Jay snickers. 

“Of course he did, I don’t think we need to ask that question, Jay-ah,” Sunghoon teases nonchalantly. 

Jake kicks both of them in their shins then goes to eat breakfast with Heeseung.

* * *

The members tease Jake when they can, but they’re also the first to edge him forward and motivate him to make a move. After that night of cuddling, the entire atmosphere in the dorm has changed. Jake can feel it ever so slightly when he walks into a room with Heeseung and the others. 

Today the members once again push Jake forward. It’s only been a week since that night, but multiple instances of this pushing a day makes it feel like it’s been years since he had Heeseung in his arms.

Heeseung tells the group that he is going to stay and practice. Their alarms go off, signaling the end of their group practice and now it’s time to head out and home. Jungwon takes a moment and tells the group that he, Riki, and Jay are leaving to go eat; Sunghoon and Sunoo—being the quick witted people they are—jump onto the excuse right away. Jake watches them all leave, and he’s left with Heeseung.

Over these past few days, Jake has become able to flirt a little more steadily with his hyung. He doesn’t fumble over his words as much, instead he’s learned to just say what he wants. Sometimes Heeseung laughs, sometimes he pushes at Jake’s shoulder and teases him, but there have been a few instances where his ears ting red and those cheeks become warm. 

Yesterday, Jay and Jake were alone in the dorm while the others went out to go shopping. Jay had caught a cold from the change in weather and had to rest, so Jake decided to stay and keep him company while the other five went out. During this time, the little patience Jay had seemed to finally unravel. 

“You know,” Jay started as he laid on the couch. Jake sat on a cushion in the floor next to him scrolling through his phone; Heeseung was sending him the occasional message, asking him about pieces of clothing (Do you like them? Are these cute? I think this would look good). He sent a picture to Jake of platform shoes and laughed, saying they remind him of Jake’s platforms from _Let_ _Me_ _In_. Jake decided to take fake offense to the messages, and then Heeseung continued to laugh at him in the chat. “I think you’re moving very slow.” 

Jake had closed his phone at that and turned around, a questioning look on his face. “Don’t look at me like that, smart guy,” Jay sighed as he hit the back of Jake’s head. “You and Heeseung-hyung are always flirting with each other now. It used to be one-sided, but now I think it’s obvious you both like each other.” 

Jake stayed silent, and Jay fell asleep. The conversation was left at that; Heeseung sent another photo. They kept talking, and Jake simply thought about their interactions. 

“Do you mind if I stay with you, hyung?” Jake asked as he sat on the floor next to Heeseung. The older nods as they rest against the wall. Heeseung lets his head fall over and rest between Jake’s own head and shoulder. It’s quiet for a few minutes as they catch their breath together and that gives Jake enough time to think. 

Heeseung always responds to his flirting and the few instances where the elder was caught with red ears have been happening more often. Jake wonders, just momentarily, if advancing would be a good idea. Heeseung’s breath begins to come back to normal and Jake looks across the room and sees their reflection in the mirror; he’s biased--he knows--but Heeseung looks breathtaking, even like this. The other is wearing his oversized clothes again, as always, but his hair is growing out and it covers his eyes a bit. His skin is glowing, lips a bright red, and eyes a bit tired, a bit crazed, but they’re just as beautiful as ever.

“Heeseung-hyung.” Jake doesn’t think at this moment. He’s looking straight ahead into the mirror. “You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever met,” he says; his voice doesn’t waiver, he doesn’t stutter, but his heart does start beating fast in his chest. Next to him, he hears Heeseung’s breath catch. The older doesn’t move from his resting spot. He doesn’t speak. There is a heavy silence in the room, so before it can suffocate Jake and push him into a coffin he takes a knife and decides to cut through it. 

“I’m sorry if that was sudden…” he starts. “Well--I’m not sorry, but you know...I just think that you should be called pretty every day. And hard-working. I want to tell you this every single day, as soon as we wake up and as soon as we go to sleep. You should know.” Jake’s finger twitches as he moves to grab Heeseung’s limp hand that rests between them. “You're amazing, hyung. I’ve admired you for so long, I’ve liked you for awhile--actually, no, I’ve liked you for a long time too. I think the others are tired of me, so I’m just going to tell you this.” It’s still deathly quiet, so Jake keeps talking. 

“It’s okay if you don’t like me back, hyung,” he starts anew. “I’ll stop, if you want. Just say the words and I’ll leave you alone about this. We signed a contract, I know this. I’ve prepared myself for all scenarios”—he says this, but he hasn’t; in hindsight, he should have because—Heeseung wraps his arms around Jake’s neck and pulls him close. They stumble over onto the floor; Jake’s back hits the ground, Heeseung lays awkwardly on him, but it’s ok. It’s ok, he thinks. 

“Hyung,” Jake says quietly as his hands connect to hold Heeseung. 

“Jake-yah,” Heeseung says. “Jaeyunie…”

“Heeseung-hyung,” he pauses. What else is there to say in this situation. 

“I like you too, Jaeyun-ah,” Heeseung says as he pulls back. He lets himself sit up, pulling Jake with him and the two stars at one another. “I just...I wasn’t sure if you liked me; you’re always so nice to everyone, I thought you were just being nice to me too.” He laughs awkwardly, a hand raising to hide his face, but Jake stops him and holds it in his own. 

He lets his fingers slide in between Heeseung’s and folds them. Then he sits up, Heeseung stands on his own knees, legs at Jake’s sides. His free hand rests on Jake’s shoulder to stay steady, he looks down while Jake looks up and they both smile. “Hyung,” Jake says. “You’re very pretty.” 

A pink tint comes onto his cheeks and Jake feels butterflies in his own stomach. “You’re very handsome, Jake-yah,” Heeseung replies. 

“Hyung,” Jake rests his free hand onto Heeseung’s waist, holding him. “Can I kiss you? It’s sudden, so I understand if you say no—but I’ve-“

“You can,” Heeseung tells him, his eyes wide and shining. Jake felt his heart jump and drop to the pit of his stomach then float up as if it grew wings that tickled the inside of his chest. He grins as Heeseung leans down and their lips touch; it’s a quick peck, then he pulls back for a moment, looks into Heeseung’s eyes, and dives back in. 

Heeseung releases Jake’s hand and interlocks his fingers behind Jake’s neck; Jake follows suit and wraps his own arms around Heeseung’s waist, pulling him closer and holding on tightly to the older. 

They stay like this, simply enjoying each other’s kisses. Heeseung giggles into the kiss, taking Jake a back; he pulls back for a second and stares at Heeseung; love and adoration evident in his eyes as he stares at Heeseung. He cups Heeseung’s face and brings him back for another kiss, laughing as well. 

They do eventually get tired—lips hurting and out of breath—they lay on the mat that’s placed in the corner of the practice room. 

“Let me lay on you,” Heeseung says tiredly. While Jake sits against the wall Heeseung rests his head in Jake’s lap. He wraps an arm around Jake’s waist and closes his eyes. “I didn’t expect my day to go like this,” Heeseung mutters. “But I really enjoyed the change.” 

Jake smiles brightly and holds Heeseung’s hand. “Me either, Ah,” He pauses, too happy to speak. He looks around the room, thinking for a moment before he takes a breath and speaks again. “Hyung,” he starts. “Do you want to be my—uhm…” It’s a little embarrassing to say out loud, actually. His cheeks beat up against his will and as Heeseung looks at him, the older laughs. 

“Ah, Jaeyunie, you’re so cute,” Heeseung laughs. “Boyfriend?” Jake nods, and Heeseung smiles so bright; Jake swears he can feel his heart melt. “Then yes, my dear boyfriend Shim Jake.” 

Jake leans down and kisses him again, full of love. He’s been waiting for this. 

They do eventually practice, but after an hour they end up going home. They put their masks and jackets on and decide to walk shortly to the dorm. As they walk, Heeseung starts a conversation. 

“You said the others knew?” Heeseung asks curiously. “Like, knew that you liked me?” Jake nods to the soft voice of his boyfriend. 

“They’ve known for awhile. Yesterday, Jay told me to do something--I think they were tired of me constantly trying to flirt with you.” Jake laughs into his mask, bending over a little as they walk. “Sorry you were out of the loop, but it was necessary, you know, hyung?” Heeseung smiles underneath his mask and bumps Jake’s shoulder with his own. 

“The kids are always talking,” Heeseung says. “I can usually figure out what they’re talking about, but I didn’t get to connect the dots one-hundred percent this time.” 

“Sunoo and Riki, they were also very loud about it,” Jake says with a sigh. He places his hands over his heart in fake sorrow. “I thought that I was going to have a heart attack every single time they entered the room together.” 

Heeseung’s laugh is precious. It comes out loud and clear, very beautiful; it makes Jake extremely happy. “They must have put you through so much, poor Jaeyunie.” Heeseung reaches over, bringing down his mask quickly and placing a kiss on Jake’s temple. Jake looks around at the empty streets and makes a decision to grab Heeseung’s hand as they walk. He swings his arm as they walk, holding tightly onto the older’s hand. “We should get back at them,” he says quietly; Jake knew that mischievous tone. It’s the same tone he used when pranking the maknaes. The same tone used when drawing on Jay’s face or stealing clothes from the others. 

“What do you want to do?” Jake asks skeptically. 

“Nothing too bad!” Heeseung defends himself immediately. “We should just keep doing what we were--and not tell them we are dating. I’ll act oblivious as ever and we can just keep ignoring them and--”

“Hyung,” Jake whines a little. “I just got the chance to become your boyfriend, I don’t want to keep it hidden forever.” 

“We don’t have to keep it hidden, Yunie,” Heeseung laughs. Let’s just do what we want! Only we don’t tell them, you know? Let them figure it out.” 

They enter the building and release their hands. Outside the dorm, they bring down their mask and Heeseung places another kiss onto Jake’s lips. Jake smiles at him and the door starts to unlock as they pull apart. They compose themselves and walk into the dorm. “We’re back!” Heeseung sang out lightly as he walked into the dorm with Jake following; Sunoo, who had opened the door, raises an eyebrow, and Jake just shakes his head--the game starts, he guesses. 

“I’m going to shower first,” Heeseung says as he passes Jake. “It looks like everyone ate, do you want to have a ramen date like last time?” Jake tries hard not to swoon at the word date. Heeseung has been referring to their little late night meal a week ago as a date—everyone was jumping down Jake’s throat for that as well.

“Sure,” he says calmly. Heeseung then grins brightly and goes into the bathroom. Once the older is out of sight, Sunoo drags Jake to the living room and the Australian sends a silent and quick prayer that he doesn’t have to start lying to keep this little joke going. 

He sits on the sofa and four pairs of eyes stare at him--Riki lays on the couch next to Jake, his eyes are focused on the game he is currently playing as he is lost in his own world. 

“So what happened?” Sunghoon asks as he sits up, his legs crossing as he looks at his friend. He stays quiet; how does he usually act when being interrogated by them? He usually gets embarrassed--right, right. 

Jake rubs the back of his neck and looks away from the group. A round of sighs leave the teenagers in the room and Sunoo collapses onto the couch. “Today was the perfect opportunity, Jake-hyung,” Sunoo whines, dragging out his words. 

“I really thought that today would be the day,” Jay says. “My intuition usually isn’t wrong--” 

“You almost didn’t leave the studio…” Jungwon reminds him. There’s a silence in the room; a heavy and pregnant silence that settles heavy on Jake’s shoulders. He kind of wants to laugh; he also feels sort of bad. His friends want the best for him--they all do...he wonders if he should just--

“I’m out, Jake-yah,” Heeseung calls throughout the halls as he enters the living room. “Are we having a meeting?” Heeseung asks curiously, his eyebrow raising as he looks at the six; Jake wants to scream. The glint in the olders eye shows that he understands the situation. 

“No,” Jungwon says. “They’re just causing a scene again.” Heeseung laughs at that and joins them, he sits next to Jake, wrapping an arm around the shorter’s shoulders and throwing a leg over Jake’s lap as he sits on the couch. 

“These kids are always causing Jungwonie so much trouble.” Heeseung pinches Jake’s cheek lightly and snickers. Jake sits still, unsure of what he should do. “Won-ah is going to be driven to insanity by the time he is twenty because of you all.” 

“Ah, hyung,” Jay says. “I’m afraid you’re no better.” The eldest takes fake offense and falls back onto the couch, and off of Jake. 

“You wound me, Jongseong-ah,” Heeseung says. He pats Jake twice on the back before standing up. “Go shower so we can eat and sleep! I’m pretty tired.” Heeseung sits on the floor after that, leaning his head back onto the couch cushions. Jake nods, swallowing hard, and exiting the room. 

Heeseung was too good at this. 

A week into this game, Jake feels like he’s going insane. Sunghoon and Sunoo keep encouraging him, but the other three have gone back to their regular schedule; Jay is still invested, especially with the way that Heeseung has been acting lately. 

The eldest of their group is absolutely driving Jake crazy. 

When the other’s are gone to school and Riki is asleep in bed, it’s just the two of them in the dorm. Heeseung wakes up earlier these days just to spend time with Jake. They have lazy makeout sessions on the couch, in the kitchen, sometimes quietly on Heeseung’s bed. 

Heeseung loves touch; it’s his second love language after words of admiration. It works out well, really, because Jake’s first love language happens to be touch. What drives Jake crazy is how much he gets to kiss Heeseung, hold Heeseung--he can call his hyung pretty all the time and he gets to that beautiful shade of pink dust the oldest cheeks. Heeseung, in return, smothers him with kisses and always compliments him. The older loves cuddling too--he enjoys being the little spoon of the two, which Jake is fine with; while cuddling Heeseung always places little kisses around Jake’s  face. He peppers Jake’s cheeks and nose and sometimes tickles the younger teenager ‘s sides when Jake is holding him close. 

Around the other members Heeseung has also been more touchy. He leans his head onto Jake’s own and sits on Jake’s lap when he’s bored and wants to be cuddled. Jake has learned to just act natural about it. Usually, around the others, he simply runs his fingers through Heeseung’s hair while the other rests on him. A few days ago, when the seven of them were watching a film, Heeseung fell asleep with his head on Jake’s lap while the other was softly playing with his hair. The stares and harsh whispers that Jake got that night were uncountable. 

“Hyung, I think he likes you.”

“Jake, why haven’t you said anything to him.”

“Hyung??” 

“I hate you guys.” 

“Can I sleep too?” 

Jake had to simply reply, “Isn’t this just Heeseung-hyung acting normal?” The scowl from Jay and Sunoo summed up the night well. 

When Jake told Heeseung that story all the older did was laugh. 

The joke was going well, for the most part! Until one morning when Heeseung and Jake decided to have a lazy day in bed while the others were at school. 

Heeseung had his arms loosely around Jake’s torso as he laid in the others lap; Jake was sitting up in bed, scrolling through his phone and letting Heeseung get some rest. Though, when the older was finally fully awake, he sat up and pecked Jake’s lips once, twice, three times. They ruffled around in the bed, giggling and sharing kisses, when a flashlight shone on them. 

Jungwon, their young leader, was standing before them disheveled. His school uniform was wet, he was shivering slightly, and looked to be on the verge of tears as he saw the two. Heeseung was the first to react, sitting up and rushing to Jungwon’s side. He asked the younger boy what happened and was quick to sit Jungwon onto his bed. Jake covered the younger with blankets while Heeseung grabbed new clothes. Riki woke up when the light turned on and glanced around the room. When he noticed the commotion, he simply sat still and awkwardly watched. 

“Jungwonie,” Heeseung says as he comes back. He cupped the younger's face in his hands and made Jungwon look into his eyes. “What happened?” The concern in his voice made the younger boy finally cry. He fell forward and wrapped his arms around Heeseung tightly, just sobbing into his hyungs shoulder. Jake pats his back, hugging him from behind and Riki walks out of the room and returns with a glass of water. 

Heeseung helps Jungwon change into the pajamas he brought in, and then lets the young leader lean against him on the bed. Jake sits back and listens, Riki lays on the Australian's lap and holds Jungwon’s hand in his own to comfort Jungwon. 

“Did something happen today?” Heeseung asks softly when the younger calmed down. Jungwon lets out a shaky sigh as he nods. He catches his breath and thinks about his words before he speaks. 

“I was late for class,” Jungwon tells them. “Because I told the driver to drop Sunoo-hyung off first s-since he had an exam. But, when I walked into class...a bucket of water tipped over and fell on me.” Jungwon touches his head and when Heeseung feels it, there’s a little bump. “It wasn’t a lot and it wasn’t heavy--but, hyung, it’s so embarrassing.” Jungwon starts to tear up again and his fist clenches at his sides. “I felt so humiliated. The teacher wasn’t there so they laughed so loudly at me.” 

“Has this happened a lot…” Heeseung asks quietly, his voice slightly hesitant. When Jungwon shakes his head, Jake can feel a flush of relief wash through his body. 

“No,” Jungwon wipes his eyes. “I seriously don’t think the prank was for me either...I just happened to walk into it. I just felt so embarrassed I ran out of the classroom. I called the driver back immediately and he picked me up, but it’s just…” 

“It’s okay, Jungwon-ah,” Jake says as he reaches over and pats the shoulder of their leader. “You’re allowed to feel embarrassed, you can be upset and cry.” Jake scoots closer and ruffles the top of Jungwon’s head. “I’m sorry that this happened to you, you didn’t deserve that.” 

Heeseung pulls the younger close and hugs him tightly, making sure to squeeze hard as he holds Jungwon. “You really didn’t deserve that,” Heeseung repeats. “Maybe we should go up there and pour water on those kids, don’t you think?” 

“I think so,” Riki agrees. “Maybe we can do it multiple times. Make sure they’re soaked.” Jungwon shakes his head and clings tightly onto Heeseung. 

“No,” Jungwon says, even though he knows his members are joking. “Can we just go watch a movie or something?” His nose sniffles. 

They do end up watching a movie. Jungwon takes a seat between Heeseung and Jake, leaning into Heeseung’s shoulder while Riki lays on Jake’s lap again. An hour into the movie, soft snores come from the youngest as his phone falls out of his grip and onto the floor. That’s when Jungwon reaches for the remote and pauses the film. 

“Jake-hyung,” Jungwon says as he looks over to the other. “I told you to tell me if you and Heeseung-hyung got together…” A heavy silence enters the room as the couple sit still. Jake coughs into his hand, turning away, while Heeseung sits back. “And you’ve been telling us that you two didn’t get together--I knew something changed. There was no way you two weren’t dating when Heeseung-hyung started to flirt back with you.” Heeseung turns away, letting out a strangled, “Jungwonie,” as a whine. 

Jake shakes his head, bringing his hands up to hold his cheeks that were getting warm. Their leader really did catch them kissing in bed this morning...while Riki was asleep across the room. 

“I was going to tell you guys,” Jake starts. “But Heeseung-hyung wanted to pull a prank.” Heeseung makes a fake noise of anguish as he falls against Jungwon’s side. Thrown under the bus, he lets himself dramatically collapse. 

Jungwon shares a smile, dimples on display as he reaches and holds the hands of his hyungs. “I’m so happy for both of you,” Jungwon tells them as he brings them close. His smile falls for just a moment, and then he says softly, “I have to tell the company.” It’s like the air is sucked out of the dorm; Jake can feel his chest bubbling, and his heart pounding. Heeseung, on the other side, looks pale and uncertain. They really didn’t think this far ahead; they thought this would just be something between them and the members, but Jake remembers Jungwon mentioning this before. 

The leader rubs their hands gently, and pulls his hyungs closer. “I won’t let anything happen,” Jungwon tells them seriously. “They won’t do anything, I just have to let them and the close staff know so you guys can do more.” Jungwon holds them tight, bringing them in so he can feel their warmth; his arms wrap around each of his hyungs as he tugs them close, and his eyes shut tightly. “I won’t let them ruin this for you, hyungs.” And Jungwon may be sixteen, he may be their second youngest, but the kid is reliable and honest and dedicated. He feels dependable; his words settle, and Jake feels like he can put all his faith into Jungwon. 

“Okay,” Jake says as he shifts and leans on Jungwon. “I trust you.” Heeseung nods slightly, and Jungwon smiles at both of them again. Slowly, the other three fall asleep cuddling to join Riki. 

Three days later, Jake is half asleep when his bed dips and his blankets lift. He groans lightly, rubbing his eyes, “Sunghoon, you--” The person dives onto him, attaches himself to Jake immediately and giggles. Jake can’t help the smile that forms on his face as the growing irritation disappears. “Heeseung-hyung,” Jake says softly and he wraps his arms around the other. 

“Jaeyunie,” Heeseung whispers; his hair is wet and the strong smell of body wash and shampoo fill Jake’s senses. He must have just returned from late practice. “I missed you so much today.” Heeseung places a kiss under Jake’s chin then rubs his face into the younger’s neck, tickling him slightly. 

“I missed you too,” Jake tells. “I’m sorry I didn’t practice with you today.” Heeseung shakes his head, letting out a breath as he relaxes against Jake. 

“It’s fine,” Heeseung replies. “It’s really late anyway, you seemed really tired today. I’m glad you went home and got rest.” They rest in a comfortable silence as they slowly let sleep take over them. Jake can feel his eyes closing, when Heeseung speaks again. “Jungwonie talks to them tomorrow,” he whispers. “So no matter what they say, I love you.” 

Jake can feel his heart ache at the olders words. “I love you,” Jake says as he reaches and places a slow kiss onto Heeseung’s lips. “A lot.” They fall asleep that night holding each other close, fighting away the thought of never being able to do this again. Their first, “I love you” exchange came from this situation; Jake can’t even comprehend the weight of those words as his drowsiness wins. 

The next day, late into the morning, when they are slowly untangling theirselves, Jake's phone buzzes one time. Jungwon’s name lights up with a single message. 

_ They said be careful, all close staff will be informed. _

Jake grabs Heeseung and kisses the older. Heeseung’s eyes shoot open in shock at the sudden movement. Usually, he’s the one surprising the other. “What happened?” Heeseung asks, breathless, as they pull away. Jake’s grin takes over his face. 

“They said be careful, and that all close staff will be informed,” Jake tells him excitedly. It takes a few seconds, but when the news registers into Heeseung’s head he reaches forward and kisses Jake. “I love you, hyung,” Jake says to the other between kisses. 

Tears well up in Heeseung’s eyes, and Jake just happens to follow suit. “I love you so much, Jaeyun-ah,” Heeseung responds softly as he holds Jake’s face in his hands. That’s how they spend the rest of the morning. Sharing kisses of happiness and delicate I love you’s in a bed. 

From that point on, Jungwon is in on their little joke. The staff aren’t really surprised--Heeseung and Jake seem genuinely shocked, but Jungwon understands. 

Today, during vocal practice, Jake had sent Heeseung a message. He asked the other teen if he would like to do a VLive together that night; after their dance practice and dinner. Heeseung wasted no time in agreeing, already thinking of what they could do on the VLive. 

After dance practice the two were quick to shower and redress in fresh clothing. They then ate dinner with the rest of the members and told the group they were going back to the building to do a live. Tired from the day's work, no one raised any questions. Jay made sure that a key was given to Heeseung as the two left the dorm. 

Their driver--Jake feels bad dragging them out this late--has a new car; the windows in this one are tinted darker. It’s a bit more comfortable; when the duo get into the backseat, there’s much more space. This car is more casual, but still has three rows of seats for the members. It feels warm inside, the heater on to defeat the cold January weather. The driver greets them happily, and informs them that there is an AUX cord in the back, as well as drinks. Heeseung is quick to take over the music, the older wasting no time in connecting. 

Jake leans back into the warmth of the seat and thinks about how long the Vlive should be. He has a basic idea of what they’ll do, he wrote down an estimate of the time each should take. It comes out to be around thirty minutes in his head. 

Heeseung wraps his arm around Jake’s as he takes a drink of water. The older teen looks beautiful. His hair is soft, a little fluffy from just being washed and dried. The black jacket he wears fits him well, and the black turtleneck makes him look stunning. The chains around his neck really just top the look off. He nuzzles his nose into Jake’s hair and lets his eyes close for a moment. They stay quiet the entire way to the building. 

Inside the building, they sit down and prepare for their live. When the staff start the Vlive, Jake can already feel the happiness rush into him. 

They whisper-greet the viewers and laugh quietly. They remind themselves that this is an ASMR live, and then continue to play around. 

The live goes longer than Jake expected, but half of it was just them giggling. He had fun with Heeseung and the older seemed to enjoy it a lot as well. As they wrap the live up and tell the viewers goodbye, Jake realizes just how much he adores the older. 

Of course he’s known. Heeseung is amazing, caring, and a genuinely good person. Jake knows his hyung well, but to spend time with him like this; to be able to hold his hyung close on the way back to the dorm; and the share giggling kisses with his hyung--Jake feels like he’s overwhelmed. His senses are in overdrive as he realizes just how much he adores Heeseung. 

He feels so lucky. 

Jake is up early and Sunghoon and Jay are there with him. Apparently, he isn’t awake early enough because these two have already done so much. “We watched your live,” they say together as they squash Jake between them. 

“Oh,” Jake says, wheezing a bit. “Was it good?” Jay smacks his head and Sunghoon lets out a laugh as Jake’s head impacts forward. 

“We caught you, we caught you,” Sunghoon says as he squeezes Jake. “You seemed very happy, did something happen? Got a little boyfriend maybe?” He asks. Sunoo--as if they planned this--(they probably did) walks in and holds the iPad before Jake as he’s being squeezed. He plays the VLive and it’s at the part where he is teaching Heeseung some small English phrases and such. There’s really nothing wrong with it. They’re both just laughing and occasionally leaning on one another. 

“What am I looking for?” Jake breathes out. Sunoo lets out an exasperated sound. 

“We want a confession!” Jay says loudly as he puts Jake into a headlock. Apparently, that wasn’t in the script. At eight in the morning on a Saturday, Jay, Jake and Sunghoon, fall onto the kitchen room floor with a scream. Sunghoon, the poor soul, falls first which means that the other two land on top of him. The air is knocked out of the youngest 02 and he releases a wheeze. Jay lets out a loud curse, but doesn’t release Jake as they fall. The sound is loud, and promptly wakes the other members up. Jungwon and Heeseung rush into the kitchen, hair a mess and eyes adjusting to the light. 

“Help me,” Sunghoon breathes. Sunoo covers his face as he tries not to laugh at the sight. 

Jake bites Jay’s arm, and finally the oldest 02 releases him. Jake gets up quickly, calling them crazy as he stands up. 

“It’s been days, weeks, months--I swear centuries,” Jay grunts out as he stands up. Sunghoon continues to lie on the floor. “It’s time to get this over with! Jake, tell him now.” 

A smile breaks out onto Heeseung’s face--the demon. He knows what’s happening. Jake sighs and walks over to him; Sunghoon’s head lifts up slightly and his eyes open as he watches. 

“Heeseung-hyung,” Jake says as he walks over to the older. He takes Heeseung’s hands into his own. “Heeseung-hyung,” he repeats. Riki pops his head into the room from the hallway. “Happy one month anniversary, Heeseung-hyung.” 

It’s silent for a moment, and Jungwon takes the moment to step away. 

There’s screaming and yelling and suddenly the couple are tackled to the floor. 

Six boys squirm around on the kitchen floor in the Enhypen dorm; Jungwon calls their manager and tells them that they will be a little late to practice today. When they hear the screaming in the background, they don’t question it and say to take the day off. 

Somehow, Heeseung breaks free from the group and scrambles into the living room. “Get back here!” Sunoo yells and goes to chase him. Heeseung laughs loudly as he runs to the couch, only Riki catches up to him and they both end up on the floor again. Sunoo joins the two, whining about how Heeseung didn’t tell him; he complains and groans and all Heeseung can do is laugh. 

When the dorm finally settles down, the seven of them are sitting in the living room. “A month,” Sunghoon starts, exasperated. “We’ve been working so hard to get you together and you’ve been dating for a month.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us,” Sunoo whines as he leans onto Heeseung. 

“We were waiting for you guys to find out,” Heeseung tells. “Jake said you all were pushing him everyday, so I thought we should tease you all a little.” 

“Honestly,” Jake starts. “I thought it would have been obvious. Heeseung-hyung is a very touchy person. He always comes to me lately.” 

“I noticed that,” Jay says. “But every time I bring it up you say the same thing-- _ isn’t that just how Heeseungie-hyung acts _ ?” Jay mocks in a higher pitch. 

“So,” Riki says, tilting his head slightly in question. “If it’s been a month, who knows, hyungs?” 

“The close staff and the company know,” Jake informs the group. “And also our precious Jungwonie.” 

“Jungwon-ah,” Sunoo acts fake hurt, his hand over his heart as he turns to the younger. “You knew and didn’t tell me?!” Jungwon laughs, that adorable dimple showing. 

“I didn’t want to tell if they weren’t ready,” Jungwon teases. Sunoo falls against the younger. 

They talk a bit more, then decide to watch a series together. Jake and Heeseung are given their own part on the sofa while the others find places to sit. Jungwon orders breakfast, deciding that they won’t cook this morning. They’ll have a relaxing day today! A break for the first time in awhile. 

Jake holds Heeseung’s hand in his lap as the older leans onto him. A kiss is shared between the two as the show starts on the television; as the Netflix intro begins, so does a round of “Wow” “Ewww” and “Holy shit”. 

The couple look to see their five groupmates looking at them; they both blush, not used to people reacting to their affection. 

“This PDA stuff…” Jay says in playful disappointment. 

Jake kicks him lightly, and there’s a round of chuckles before the seven teens get invested into the show. 

“I love you,” Jake tells Heeseung. A small kiss is planted on his cheek. 

“I love you too, Jaeyunie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> heeseung definitely giggles into kisses, so does jake theyre just so cute i know they do 
> 
> also...if this was bad dont let me know because i already know my writing is below mid-level !
> 
> this was only suppose to be 5k works or less JEEEEEZ


End file.
